


Sleepovers (At Least I got you in My Head)

by MAVBunny



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Female reader insert, Fluff and Angst, Height Differences, Lesbian Character, Lesbian North (Detroit: Become Human), Literal Sleeping Together, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, Reader is a human, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, don't worry it ends happily, how does no one want to give her happiness, i saw there wasn't that many north x readers and was like wtf, north is a flaming homosexual, north is a tsundere 2019, north is bad at feelings, north is in denial about being in love with the reader, north realizes that not all humans are bad, reader has assigned looks and is basically a self indulgent self insert, reader is a bisexual female, reader is a four foot eleven smol bean, reader is smol, this girl is so precious and bad at feelings, you can't tell me she isn't a lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAVBunny/pseuds/MAVBunny
Summary: "......She wanted to hate her just like she hated every other human, but something was burning in side of her, and for once, it wasn't hatred...."In other words, North falls in love with a human woman and realizes life isn't fair and you can't choose who you fall in love with. I don't own Detroit: Become Human, all rights go to quantic dream. The title of the fanfic is inspired by a Hayley Kiyoko song, so all rights go to her.





	Sleepovers (At Least I got you in My Head)

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, instead of updating my other D:BH Fic, I literally become aggressively enamored with the violent android beauty that is North, and I noticed there is such a huge shortage of North x Fem! Readers that it's a metaphorical crime, so I decided to play the role of the official unofficial supplier of North x Female readers, because instead of hating on North we should give her a girlfriend, because that's exactly what she needs, a little lady to hold and cherish, because ya girl's bisexual little heart can't take how cute this angry cutie is, and soooo, here we are! Enjoy!

It couldn't be, no, she couldn't believe what just crossed her mind, she had to have been hallucinating, clearly she was. Her synthetic heart knew better. She had always had a deep hatred for humankind but the person she was in love with was-----no. She thought it was just a weird inkling, an odd feeling that would go away and the distaste for humans would return, but that inkling burst into a flame of romantic fantasies spreading throughout her mind like wildfire, all the while she was watching that small and perfectly imperfect body rise and fall with every peaceful breath the brunette haired woman took, her hair disheveled from tossing and turning before seeping into a dreamy state of slumber, it was almost as though North was looking at an angel, stunning and pure. This woman would never love her, and although she felt as though she were fine with that at first....She wanted to hate her just like she hated every other human, but something was burning inside of her, and for once, it wasn't hatred. It was almost like at this very moment, North had a half epiphany, that maybe she shouldn't generalize humans, just like humans shouldn't generalize androids, although the fact that most of her emotional baggage came from her past before she deviated, she was working as the android equivalent of a hooker, and when she deviated and strangled her client so she could escape to Jericho, she became bitter about humans, especially human men, maybe that was because she wanted to be free and a lesbian, actually that was exactly what she wanted. She didn't choose to be in love with a human, and yet here she was, blurting out an "I love you." and running her fingers through the shoulder length milk chocolate tresses of hair, only to gawk when she heard the sweet and melodic chime of her giggling as she opened her caramel brown eyes and reached out and caressed her face, mumbling an answer of requited love while she pulled her on top of her and buried her face into the crook of her neck, making North's face flushed with blue blush, she couldn't help the contagious smile tugging at her lips as she kissed the top of (y/n's) head, running her fingers through her hair, lulling the smaller woman to sleep. It was a step in the right direction, a new beginning, and she was happy.


End file.
